


纪念日

by Cenbanana



Category: The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenbanana/pseuds/Cenbanana
Summary: 无性恋的副总竟然在一年前就结婚了，并且陷入了奇怪的恋爱症状——对着手机傻笑，早晨上班迟到，还有……
Relationships: Ari Levinson/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
我和Levinson结婚一年了，今天是纪念日，要回去吃饭的。

说来这一年里我总共见过他两次，一次是婚宴上，一次是弟弟进了他管的警局，我去说好话。

Levinson…算了，还是叫他Ari吧。我们是家里介绍的，然而我一直是个不婚主义者，和他结婚也只是双方的利益所向，实不相瞒，Ari长什么样子我都有些忘掉了。

我抬起胳膊看了一眼时间，还剩两个小时才能下班。虽然我可以随时拎包就走，但我焦躁地坐在电脑面前，用转椅极速甩尾弄晕自己，我看着眼前旋转起来的办公室，心脏怦怦跳动着。

我害怕见到他。

不过这事确实是我不对，结婚那天晚上我甚至没回家，我一直深感愧疚。这一年里，不但家里人没问，他也没提出离婚，事情实在是古怪，直到半个月前他给我发短信，问我现在在不在国内，马上就是结婚一周年纪念日了。

“一周年？？”收到消息后，当时正在酒吧的我把嘴里的吸管拿出去，趁着自己脑子还算清醒，如查找文件一般回溯关于他的记忆，大脑明确地告诉我，查找失败。

“是的，或许我们应该一起吃顿饭？”Ari的消息很快弹过来，我忙回复他“当然可以当然可以。”

以至于半个月后，现在站在家门口的我，就如同拜访一个素未谋面的陌生人一样紧张。

微凉的钥匙在我手里被捂热，我用最慢的动作不让那一串钥匙发出声音，像偷窃一样地打开门，蹑手蹑脚走进去。

“回来了？”我刚把高跟鞋慢吞吞地脱掉就看见他靠在沙发上，一手拿书一手端着咖啡，抬头看了我一眼，自然到仿佛这是每天都会见到的场景。

Ari穿着蓝白波点的睡衣，脚上趿一双棉拖鞋，他好像很爱健身，露在外面的小臂肌肉平滑有力。就如同每天他都在这里等我一样，磨了咖啡泡好，看着书等我，我心软了一下，但仍旧对他提不起什么太多的情感来，想到此处我用余光偷看他，头发又长了，都到脖子了。

我收回自己的目光应了一声，心跳堪堪平息下来，遂把大衣挂在钩子上，平静地也找了句话问他：“最近怎么样？”

“我很好，你看起来也不错。”

他蓄了胡子，和前阵子看起来还是有点差别的，一时半会儿我也不知道该干点什么，转了两圈准备去洗手。

Ari把书签插好合上书，从壶里又倒了一点咖啡放在一边示意我坐他旁边。我挪过去，屁股接触到沙发的一瞬间，某个想法电光火石般在我脑子里一闪而过，操，他不是想离婚吧？

Ari把咖啡递给我，对我笑了一下。我面无波澜地用大杯子罩住自己的脸，不禁想起沙漠里遇到危险把头埋进去的鸵鸟。终于，我听见他在杯子外面站起身来，向餐桌那边走去才松了一口气。

我可受不了这样尴尬又沉默的气氛，我们之间能有什么话可说的？就连工作都没什么可谈的，干脆吃完饭就走吧……我把咖啡放下挠了挠头，扭头看向餐厅，Ari把手上的水擦干净，拉开椅子叫我过去。

“我做的饭，你尝尝好吃吗？”

Ari买了一大捧玫瑰花放在花瓶里，烛台上还插了香薰蜡烛，我惊喜地挑了挑眉，随后立刻脸红起来。又是鲜花又是蜡烛的，他搞什么？

他坐在我对面，清了清嗓子掩饰尴尬，并拿着叉子乱晃，“随便买的，不知道你会不会喜欢。”

这种小男生特有的故作冷静竟然在他身上出现，我憋着笑，情不自禁地放缓呼吸，却因为憋气太久忍不住沉重地呼出去，蜡烛上的火苗被我的呼吸吹拂晃动。我是真没想到他不但没有甩脸色给我，还精心准备了晚餐，但我还是决定说点什么。

我看着他拿刀切肉的样子，小心试探地问道：“这次叫我回家，还有别的事吗？”

话一出口我就觉得不应该这么说，我当然本就应该天天都回家的，所幸Ari只是抬头看了我一眼，把切成小块的羊排放进我面前的盘子里，“大半年没见了，我难道不能想你吗？”

2.  
一年前。

我看着只在确定婚事前见了两面的Ari Levinson，只觉得他这个人看起来很聪明，不像是个坏人，听说他很厉害，在警局的地位也很高。但他大了我那么多岁……算了，无所谓，总之先把当下之急解决掉。我把头抬起来偷看他黑色的绒面西服，对于这个成为我丈夫的人没有丝毫的情绪波动。

该掀起头纱亲吻我的时候，我给自己做了一晚上的心理建设，谁也不知道我究竟在害怕什么。但Ari只看了我一眼就明白了，他对我笑了一下，那一笑让我瞬间放心下来，任由他扣住我的后脑轻轻地吻在我的额头。

“能讲讲吗，为什么会……怕？”回去的路上他亲自开车，红灯亮起，汽车稳稳地停下。

我耸了耸肩不知道如何开口，他扭过头深深看了我一眼，我被他这一眼弄得手足无措，“也没什么特别的……”

我僵硬地岔开话题：“…我今晚有点事。”

本来已经发动车子继续向前走的Ari猛地一皱眉，又把头扭回去继续看路，我吓了一跳，缩着脖子瞧见路边小巷里有交叠的人影，蛋糕店门口有牵着手的夫妻，书店里有一对中年夫妇互相挽着胳膊看书中的句子，路灯下有年轻的情侣接吻，而我。

我，本应该和我的丈夫度过一个美好的新婚夜，我却必须要逃离这里。

“所以我就……不回去了，抱歉。”我越来越小声，观察他的神色，害怕他有一丝一毫的生气和不悦。

“好，你注意安全。”出乎我的意料，Ari很快同意了，我想他应该对我也没什么感情吧，这个想法让我轻松了许多。

他把我送到我的公寓楼下，从包里掏出一把新配的钥匙递给我，我低头看见钥匙崭新得发亮呢。

Ari有一撮头发被晚风吹下来，挂在他眉毛旁边，他习惯留这种偏长的头发。“这个是家里的钥匙，你回来的时候别忘了拿。”他说，顺手把不听话的头发拨弄到一边。

想我？我的思绪一直在这两个字上打转，刚刚心虚地主动要求去洗碗，猛然地就想起来我们结婚时候的画面。

“这还是我第一次呢。”随着我将最后一个碗用擦碗布擦干净，便听见他小声嘟囔着。Ari的声音把我从关于他的所有记忆里召回，我眼前浮现起那把崭新的钥匙。

“什么第一次？”我问。

“买花，点蜡烛，还有……这些都是。”他把胳膊撑在流理台上，我看着他的胡子几乎把上唇遮住，忍不住扭头笑了一下。

Ari也笑了一会儿，突然想起什么似的道：“和你商量个事。”

我心里咯噔一下，他要是真的和我离婚，我怎么向家里人交代啊……谁知道他摸着自己的胡子，声音轻得像是怕吓到我：“今晚就在这里住吧……可以吗？”

在我心目中一直对他怀有敬畏的感觉，害怕他生气，但我惊讶于他竟然只想说这件事，而且温柔得不像话。我扯下毛巾擦手，刚才还想着吃完饭溜之大吉的，现在却因为作贼心虚忙点头答应了他：“当然在这里住了，我还能去哪呀。”

“那明天呢？”他又问。

“明天也在，一直在。”来之前我还特意戴了戒指，戒指上的钻石不小心把毛巾勾出来一条线，他转而盯着我的戒指，我发现后骄傲地把手给他看：“我戴着呢，你的戒指呢？”

“我的……”Ari把身子向我倾了倾，我低下头看见他手上没戴戒指空空如也，短暂的失落却被猛然感受到他的炽热呼吸打断。他把头微微侧了一下，整个身子几乎笼罩住我，温热的手掌打在我的脖子上，我就眼睁睁看着他的唇落下来，湿热的感觉维持了三秒钟，我飞快地把头转开，躲开了他的吻。

胡茬，硬硬的胡茬扎着我，说不上的酥麻，柔软的嘴唇带着湿度和温度，轻柔地覆盖上来，身上的香味是很居家的味道，就像…柔顺剂？这些细节涌入我的脑袋里，混乱成一碗浆糊。

他眼中受伤的神情一闪而过，但仍旧很了然地后退一步，向我温柔地笑着，我不知所措地抠手，嗫嚅道：“对不起……”

“没关系，我们可以……”他说到一半突然停下来，故作无所谓地耸肩，挑了下眉毛转身向浴室走，也许他想说，我们可以慢慢来？

看起来我又搞砸了，但我对于这件事真的有些难以接受。牵手，接吻什么的，我从心底里抗拒这些东西，可我们是夫妻，这些事再正常不过了。

但我们真的可以慢慢来吗？

Ari给我开了热水器，告诉我哪边是大花洒哪边是小花洒。“今天我睡在客厅吧。”他抱着被子放在沙发上，示意我让我放心。

我也不知是因为有点认床还是喝了咖啡，一晚上都翻来覆去没怎么睡着，不断地把枕头按来按去调整最舒服的角度。大概凌晨三点，Ari接了个电话，窸窸窣窣穿衣服出门了。在他刚刚断断续续且尽力压着声音的只言片语中，我只听到了“嗯，好，马上到”几个字。

我噌地一下坐起身子，赤着脚跑到窗户前，准备检查他是不是要和谁去约会。意外的是，他穿着警服，一边掏出手机一边回头看了我一眼。

一时半会儿我竟然忘了自己是在偷看，还和他对视了几秒钟，但轮不上我窘迫，床头上的手机振动了一下，我跑过去看到他发的短信。

“局里有事，你先睡觉，回来给你做早饭。”

再看向窗外时，他的车子早已发动，车顶的红灯闪烁着在浓重的夜色里一闪而过，像一颗流星一样。

差点忘了，他工作应该很忙吧？

3.  
我最后还是睡着了，而且睡到了大天亮。神思清醒后想起他昨晚说要给我做早饭，还是怀着期待打开门溜了出去。

Ari仍旧拿着昨天那本书，今天我看明白了，是一本西方哲学史，他抬起头来，从打我开的门缝里刚好和我对视，我讪笑一下，走去浴室洗漱。

他半夜走，早晨又回来，一定没睡觉吧？正胡思乱想地擦脸，突然一双大手敷上毛巾整个包住我的脸，Ari笑着打趣道：“我来帮你擦。”

他把我捂住，双手力气大的很，我被他弄得哭笑不得，直到他把毛巾抽出去，用一只胳膊从后面卡住我的脖子，我才感受到他胳膊上的肌肉线条和高挑的身材，上次嗅到的香味从头顶飘过来，我没头没脑地来了一句：

“你好香。”

Ari似乎愣了一下，尴尬地推着我向前走，一边给我看他手上的戒指，炫耀似的晃：“我戴上了。”

“昨天晚上……你没睡觉吧？”我抬起头看他，这个视角的他胡子占了脸的大部分，看起来不太聪明的样子，他随便敷衍着我：“我不困。”

我坐下来的时候才意识到，我们刚才的相处模式不就像一对夫妻了吗？Ari撑着下巴看我，试探地问道：“一会儿……我们出去吧。”

“去哪？”我决定答应他，看这个样子我们相处得还不错，他也不是那么讨厌我嘛。

“海洋馆怎么样？”他有些不好意思，摆弄着桌子上的烟盒，原来从我进家门到现在，他都没有在我面前抽过一根烟。

不过，一个大男人怎么会想起来去海洋馆？我低着头笑，第一次有了情窦初开的小少女的感觉，他当我嘲笑他，忙用手笔划着：“你要是不喜欢就不去。”

Ari开车带我去了我从来没去过的一家海洋馆，门口都是一些家长带着小孩子，或者是十几岁的小情侣，他把手伸过来示意我：“我也牵着小孩子。”

我思考了几秒钟，把手放进他的手掌里，他这才满意地攥紧我，偷看别人的手时，发现他们总是十指相扣的，这愈发让我觉得我们两个就像在握手。感觉到他不停地摩挲我的戒指让我有点紧张，掌心渐渐沁出细汗来。

“昨天没戴戒指，是怕你不喜欢。”他牵着我向前走，粗糙带着薄茧的指腹安抚似的抚摸我的指背，掌心也是温热柔和的，我慢慢放松下来，尝试感受他的手。

怕我不喜欢？我深刻地意识到自己的错误，原来不止我害怕他，他也害怕我。不过Ari真的如同对待小孩子一样，他比我高很多，特意弯下腰来和我对视，把我乱糟糟的头发梳理好，我忙把头发全都弄到后面，不好意思道：“我自己可以的。”

他笑，嘴角带着胡子一起轻轻翘起来，海洋馆大多是蓝色的世界，蓝的如同他的眼睛一样，但海洋馆里是小鱼，他眼里是我。

我用指尖点点玻璃，立刻有鱼游过来隔着玻璃轻触我的手指，我惊喜地扭头让Ari看，他也把手放上去，另外一群小鱼则游到他那里去。“他们很可爱。”我头一次觉得海洋馆这么有趣，Ari把手从我后背伸过去，轻轻搭上我的肩膀，这让我猛然一个激灵，陌生的感觉如同波浪一圈一圈以他的手为圆心荡漾开，我决定用一个巧妙的办法躲开他的手。

“你看那里，”但我还没下一步动作他就贴近我，我紧张地忘了自己的计划，顺着他手指的方向看到漂亮的水母，回过头时，发现他的下巴里我的太阳穴不过几公分，这让我突然想起来书里的一句话。

怎么说来着？

你对我微笑着，沉默不语，而我觉得，只为了这个，我已经等候了很久了。

4.  
回去的路上我斜睨着他开车，Ari头也不回地问我：“一直盯着我干嘛？”

我思忖几秒钟，准备把手伸过去牵住他的另一只手，还没触碰到他，他就开口道：“我觉得自己像在单恋。”

“啊？”我皱起眉毛，歪着头看他，不满地迅速把手收回来，“单恋？你有喜欢的人了吗？”

他没看我，我瞬间掉进失落的思绪里，我这一年的缺席，他有喜欢的人很正常吧。Ari轻声笑起来，并不说话，我看着他幸福的笑容，颇有些不满。虽然我们心照不宣地决定维持虚假婚姻，他也用不着这样吧？对我炫耀说什么有喜欢的人，刚刚还对我这么好……

“我是说，”他在红灯的时候停下来，和上次一模一样：“虽然已经结婚了，但看起来很像我在单恋你，不是吗？”

我挑起眉毛，有些惊讶：“我？你，你的意思是，你喜欢我？”

男人疑惑地看着我:“难道不像吗？”

他鼻尖可疑地泛红，不自然地把手伸出来握住我的手，“不过我觉得好多了，至少现在你让我牵你的手。”

Ari弄得我因为紧张而浑身发热，既不好意思又有些生气，不过说实话，他也挺好的嘛……他把我的手指掰开，小心翼翼地与我十指相扣，我手掌四季冰凉，他用炽热的温度包裹住我，不知不觉地，我竟然悄悄地翘起了唇角。我忙把笑容收起来，板着脸瞪他一眼：“我，我要去公司拿东西。”

“我陪你去。”他的语气有种不容反驳的意味。

“其实我可以……试着改变一下，”我看着公司的高楼越来越近，下定决心开口说出我在嘴边一天的话。

“你不用……”

“就是，想要和你一起去做那些最简单的事，和别人一样，看电影吃饭，牵手逛街，接吻，做爱。”  
“我都想，Ari，只是和你。”

我红着脸说完这一套，耳根烧得像爆炸了的充电器，Ari的沉默让我浑身不自在，害怕他根本没有这些想法。过了很久他才攥紧了我的手，侧过脑袋挑了下眉毛。

“当然，我很庆幸。”他说。


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
湿润的嘴唇轻柔地与我相贴，他小心翼翼地扶着我的后脑，给我充足的空间去反应这些。我紧紧攥着拳头，闭着眼去感受他的嘴唇。

一下，他用唇磨蹭我的唇，我总爱扩大这些细小的触感，他握住我攥拳的那只手，一点一点掰开我掐进掌心的指甲。

两下，Ari用牙齿轻轻扯了扯我的下唇，舌尖轻柔地舔了一下，我呼吸急促起来，他安抚我，用力抚摸揉捏我的后颈。

三下，湿热的舌头撬开我的牙齿，试探地却坚定地勾了一下我的舌尖，与此同时，他与我紧紧十指相扣。

这个吻几乎长达半个世纪，他松开我，头发竟然都有些散乱，想来我也整齐不到哪去。我不自然地平息急促的呼吸，脸红着咬住下唇，Ari撸了一把头发，把我拉进他的怀里。

然而我还没有反应过来，抗拒首先被他身上的香味打败，我伏在他胸前，Ari把我的双手扯到他后腰，让我搂住他。

“你看，这样慢慢来，是不是没关系的？”

他带着笑意吻了下我的头顶，我抬起头来，呆呆地看着他，再木讷地点头，不知道为什么，每次和他接吻，都会特别地困倦。虽然这些进展看起来很小，但实际上距离上次我答应他尝试的那些话，已经过去一周了。

这一周，他每天都试着给我一个晚安额头吻，但我还是替他在书房买了张床，我在卧室，他在书房。Ari的工作确实很忙，早晨我起来去上班前，他已经留好了早饭，晚上我下班回来了，他还在局里办事，我就只能对着菜谱学做饭，等他很晚的时候回来还有热饭吃。

我顺着他的话点点头，回味他刚才是如何吻我的，越想就越觉得模糊，于是我把手抬起来圈住他的脖子，小声问道:“能再来一次吗？”

他没说话，重新低下头来与我接吻，换气时能嗅到他身上有一点烟草的味道，大胡子不停地蹭我的脸颊，又痒又痛，Ari把我抱起来，让我与他视线平齐。

“去睡觉，明天你不是要开会吗？”他把我放在床上，细心地盖好被子后按照惯例再吻一下我的额头，“晚安，做个好梦。”

我犹豫着要不要让他也睡在这屋，深思熟虑后还是放弃了这个想法，他看起来并没有急切地进一步发展的欲望，至少这说明他很不错嘛。

我用手指摸他脸上的胡子，又伸到他脑后去摸软软的头发，他笑了一声，贴过来用力地蹭我的脸，我被他吓得尖叫，但我没有推开他，反而更紧地搂住他的脖子。

我们气喘吁吁停下的时候，他捏着我脸颊的肉嗔笑道：“快睡觉！”

我缩了缩脖子，问道:“那……明天能早点回来吗？”

Ari似乎愣了一下，他托着下巴思考一会儿，重新笑起来:“我明天去接你下班。”

2.  
那我现在，应该算是在谈恋爱吧？

会议室里我抱着手机，看见Ari给我发来一个小猫飞吻的表情忍不住笑出声来，抬起头看向PPT时，发现所有人都在盯着我。

我尴尬地挠挠鼻子，忙把手机关掉，拿起笔来写会议记录，但越是欲盖弥彰越是破绽百出，我摸了摸自己的耳朵，滚烫发热。

“副总，您还有什么要指出来的吗？”副经理的PPT已经播放到最后一页了，投影仪一片黑暗。

我惭愧地打开电脑，手忙脚乱回答道:“几个小问题，我把改正方案发到你邮箱。”

私人办公室里绝对安静，我捧着自己的脸，神经兮兮地对着镜子整理头发，三分钟后马上反应过来还有很多事情没做，忙打开电脑一件一件处理。

和上次一样，还有两个小时才能下班，但我无比期待下班与Ari的见面，他会穿着什么来见我呢？警服？

我蹬着转椅在办公室里乱转，也不知道转了多长时间，正转到门口，秘书突然把门打开，两个人站在门口呆呆地看着我，我也目瞪口呆地抬头仰望他们。

Ari换了身休闲西装，秘书尴尬地咳了两声，快速说道：“那，那你们先聊，我走了。”

男人把门关好，撑着转椅的扶手弯腰下来，顺着额头吻到鼻尖，再轻轻点一下我的唇，我想起刚刚的样子忍不住笑起来，他看到的是怎样的场景？一个人坐在转椅上猛地滑到他面前？

“你看起来很无聊。”他把我的转椅推回原处，我抬起头来不置可否，Ari张开双臂，我站起来扑进他怀里抱住他。

这是我们的约定，每天见面都要牵手，拥抱，接吻。我侧头看着楼下华灯初上，他的下巴抵着我的头顶，手还在梳理我的头发。

我故作冷静问他：“你今天怎么这么早，平时不是回来很晚吗？”

Ari耸耸肩，“你都这么无聊了，我这不是回来解救你吗？”

我不知道我的下属们是怎么想的，总之他们见惯了我一副无性恋的样子，我甚至听到了在电梯门关上的下一秒，大厅就爆发出惊天动地的声响。

他搂着我，低头的时候声音就在我头顶，胸膛微微地震动着，弄得我身子发软。我小声问他：“那以后不忙的话，就来接我吧。”

Ari站定身子，扣着我的后脑在家门口与我接吻，断断续续一直到进了家门还没有松开。我靠在衣柜上，他的手渐渐从后背滑到腰后，再向下托着大腿猛地把我抱起来。

我小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，他侧过头在我的耳垂上吻了一下。

“等等…！”我咬住嘴唇，把手指插进他头发里拉扯两下，他叹了口气道：“对不起，我太着急了……”

就在他要把我放下去的时候，我一咬牙搂紧他：“别！……我可以继续。”

他惊讶地看着我，把我向上扶了扶，额头与我相抵，鼻尖蹭着我的脸颊。

“别勉强自己。”

3.  
我艰难地轻轻呻吟一声，他用唇舌轻轻在我颈侧滑动，时不时地用牙齿咬起一小块皮肤，我仰起脖子喘着气，不知不觉地用腿夹紧他的腰。

这一声让我霎时呆愣着红了脸，这是什么奇怪的情不自禁？我忙闭住眼睛死死抿着嘴唇，五感总是相通的，闭上眼只能让我更清晰地感受到他是如何吻我的。

我重重吞咽了一口唾液，他笑了一声，抬起头来又亲亲我的嘴角给我点甜头，我恼怒地扯他的耳朵，他大笑起来，呼吸吹拂我脖子后面细小的碎发，我最怕痒，忙死死搂着他脖子不松开。

被轻柔地放在床上后，他松开我，没有进一步动作，只是躺在我旁边，把我按在怀里，一下一下拍着我的后背，像哄小孩一样。

我眯着眼睛，也不说话，贪恋地深吸一口气，他带着笑的声音传过来：“又困了？”

我懊恼地叹气，在他怀里拱了两下。“为什么啊……”

Ari决定撑起身子来，他支着脑袋看我，眼神温柔又隐藏着什么东西，困倦实在是汹涌地席卷而来，我索性闭着眼，不满地揪他的胡子。

“都怪你，我还有好多事没做呢。”

Ari听了突然大声笑起来，把我拽到他怀里紧紧搂住，用满脸的大胡子蹭我的脸和脖子，我又痒又痛，一边推他一边笑着撵他：“你快点放开我！”

他摸了摸自己的脸，没送开我，顺势拍着我的后背道：“那你睡一会儿。”

一时半会儿我竟然没意识到，我们竟然就决定在一张床上睡觉了。不过好景不长，我动了动胳膊，手背向下触碰到了什么东西，虽然我从未经历过这些，但我清晰地感觉到那里的硬度和温度。

最尴尬的是，我噌地一下抬起头盯着Ari，他脸上没什么表情，只是咬紧了牙关，抿着嘴唇看我。

我决定继续学鸵鸟，把头埋在他胸前，他突然把被子一拉罩住我，自己也钻进来，一双带着热度的嘴唇贴上来，我捧着他的脸，尽量回应如此激烈的吻。

他几乎让我喘不过气来，我笨拙地躲避他的舌头，嘴角有被胡茬刮蹭的感觉，他把身子撑起在我上方，唇就慢慢溜到刚才我最受不了的脖子上，我眯起眼睛，脑子里嗡嗡作响，奇怪的是，我很喜欢这样的感觉，心跳声和他的喘息声，还有他重重亲吻我的声音。

我偏过头去，抑制自己的呼吸，他停下来，一撮头发耷拉在耳边，轻轻把手指搭在我的脸颊上，哑着嗓子道：“今天我……”

他翻身坐起来，背对着我梳理乱糟糟的头发，叹了口气：“你饿了吧，我去给你做饭。”

饿是不怎么饿，我呆呆地看着他的后背，衬衫有些褶皱，他背对着我揉眼睛，我心里很清楚刚才将会发生什么，思忖片刻，我爬起来把上衣脱掉扔到一边，从背后搂住他的肩膀主动把唇凑过去。

“别捣乱……”他掐着我的下巴。

我嗅他头发上的洗发水香味，模模糊糊抱怨道：“我没有捣乱，”

“要不要试一下？”

4.  
我试探地牵着他的手，Ari把我拉进他怀里，我就坐在他腿上，感受他毛绒绒的头发和刺痛的胡茬在我脖子上摩擦。

Ari把手指放到我背后的内衣扣子上，我一个哆嗦让他又收了回去，忙懊恼地掐他肩膀。看到他脱去上衣后的肌肉线条，我小声问：“你这个是平时练的，还是当警察久而久之就有了？”

他皱起眉，用额头轻轻撞了下我的额头：“当然是我勤锻炼了。”

背扣被解开后立刻少了些束缚，我咬着下唇，缩着肩膀不让肩带掉下去，他把我如同刚才一样放在床上，大手和我的肩膀对比起来显得我愈发瘦小。

“等一下！”我不好意思地按紧胸前松垮的衣服，“你先脱。”

他忍不住笑了几声，重新坐起来背过去把衣服脱得干干净净，我紧紧闭上眼睛把胳膊伸直，“好了，你来吧。”

Ari慢得如同蜗牛一般把胸衣拿下去，我快速用手捂住脸，顺便挡着胸口，他就吻在我的手背和肩膀，一点一点让我放松下来。

他轻轻捏了捏我的腰侧，我痒得尖叫一声向另一边扭身子，低沉的声音离我不远又不近：“那你就闭着眼睛吧，我慢慢来。”

手腕被他握住，轻轻掰开放到他的肩膀上，闭着眼睛虽然能减少不小的害怕，但心里明镜似的知道，他现在都能看到了。

Ari不断吻我的锁骨和肩膀，手把底裤慢慢拉下去后，我仍旧死死闭着眼睛，用膝盖内侧夹他的腰。

小腹突然感觉到他的手指慢慢地下滑，当他触碰到下身的时候我还是忍不住睁了眼睛。

肩膀和胳膊上的肌肉隆起，顺着胸肌线条向下是整齐的腹肌，再向下……我也没敢盯着看，双手放在他颊侧索吻。

炽热的舌头划过上颚的时候，一根手指慢慢地从中间滑下去在穴口打转，我忘了和他接吻，不适地哼哼一声。

他咬着我的下唇，含糊不清道：“不舒服？”

我转转眼珠，快速摇摇头。他手指上有茧，却粗砺地探进去，我大口喘着气，第无数次想说算了，被我强行压下去。

“我……啊！”我刚要说点什么缓解尴尬，他却突然不知道触碰到哪里，触电般地麻感传递到脚趾尖，他亲亲我的脸颊，手指慢慢退出去，取而代之的是什么硬物，痛得我死死咬着手指。

我把手垂在两边，试着放松身体，他一点一点地深入，再缓慢地抽出去，如此反复几次，我揪着他的头发，示意他可以随意一点。

“嗯……”

他的手伸到我的腰后，让我和他靠近一些，我死命咬住嘴唇，Ari只能亲脸颊和耳朵之类的地方。这床应该是他挑的，里面弹簧声音很小，却还是被我捕捉到了。

Ari的肩膀被我掐出指甲印，一个一个小月牙泛着红色，他嘶了一声道：“轻点轻点。”我改为掐他的后背，咬牙切齿道：“那你也轻点轻点。”

我迷迷糊糊地只看见Ari晃动的碎发，听见他的呼吸，和自己艰难的呻吟声，他不断地安慰我，例如“没关系的，还好吗”此类，等这让人疯狂的高潮过去我紧紧搂着他的腰，埋在他胸口轻轻抽泣。

Ari拍着我的后背：“你不要哭啊……都是我的错，以后……”

“嗯嗯嗯。”我随便哼哼两声示意他可以不要再说了，挪了挪身子又搂紧一点，他身上还有淡淡的香味，除了肌肉有些硌人，我还是比较满意的。

半夜被空腹感扰醒，我又懒懒地趴在他耳边道：“我饿了，我还没洗脸。”Ari拍了拍我的脑袋，一边站起身来一边道：“那我去给你弄点面，可以吗？”

也不知道过了多久，他用温热的毛巾一点一点把我的脸和手擦干净，再端来面喂我，不过吃了一半我就困得睁不开眼了，倒在一边快速进入睡眠。

5.  
直到厚重的窗帘挡不住阳光了，手机在床头柜上的振动才把我从睡眠中唤醒。想起我昨夜和Ari做爱，还有些不好意思，所以我并没有着急睁眼，先用手缓慢地摸了一下旁边。

是冰冷的床单。

我快速睁开眼，拧着脑袋四周都看了一下，确认了床上只有我一个人，衣服被叠整齐放在床头柜，我被套上了新的内衣裤。

“Ari！”我哑着嗓子喊了一声，没有回应。

“Ari？你在吗？”我爬起来坐在床上，看到窗帘缝里透出一丝阳光，怅然若失的寂寞感从四面八方涌来，他人呢？

在我发呆的时候手机早就不振动了，等穿好衣服准备看一下时间，我才发现手机上放了一张小小的纸条，上面字迹凌乱，差点没认出来是什么单词：“对不起，有突发情况。”

我如被定格一般呆愣愣地坐着，意识到他真的不在家了，同时身体还有些酸痛，这至少能证明昨晚不是一场梦。我打开和Ari的聊天界面，忍不住发消息问他：“你在哪里？”

等了几分钟没有应答，我看着手机屏幕里满脸写着失落的自己，努力抿起嘴唇笑了一下，再慢吞吞地走到外面喝水。

桌子上放着昨天剩下的碗筷，我对着空荡荡的房间，第一次怕得发抖起来。

所幸工作总能麻痹自己，赶到公司后我在办公室做完了昨天晚上本来要做的事，还把今天的进度赶上来了，不过……手机一直没有过消息。

我工作时有把手机放起来的习惯，当满怀激动地把手机从保险柜里拿出来后，却发现一条消息都没有。落差过于大了，就好像我从办公室所在的楼层跳下去那么远，外面天黑得越来越早，小月牙就在对面两栋高楼的中间。

小月牙就像昨天我指甲掐在他肩膀上的红痕。

但我仍怀着渴望，他那边那么忙，也许很累了已经休息了呢？昨天还给我做饭，我应该没有惹到他吧？我慌忙打开手机不甘心地又发了一条：“今天我给你做饭，你回来吃吗？”

我希望自己不要胡思乱想，但事实不允许我如此，家里没有人，走之前看到的样子，回来仍旧是一样。我左手拎着买回来的食材，沉沉地往下坠，右手狠狠攥紧钥匙刺痛自己的手心，

他到底在干什么？


End file.
